granny_chapter_twofandomcom-20200213-history
Granny: Chapter Two
Granny: Chapter Two is a DLC to Granny. It was released for the first time on September 6, 2019 for the Android version and September 7 for the iOS one. The game was released on Windows on December 30, 2019. Just like the original Granny, the Player has to escape from the house within 5 days and avoid Granny, but the Player also has to avoid another character: Grandpa. Description Mobile Welcome to Granny: Chapter Two. Granny and Grandpa keeps you locked in his house this time. To survive you have to try to get out of his house, but be careful and quiet. Granny hears everything as usual. Grandpa doesn't hear very well but he hits hard. If you drop something on the floor, Granny hears it and comes running. You can hide in wardrobes or under beds. You have 5 days. Be careful! PC Welcome to Granny: Chapter Two. Now it's time again! You have now been moved from Granny`s old house to her love Grandpa`s house. You wake up in another dark moisty room, you feel dizzy after the bumpy car ride and you have a headache. The main door is covered with different locks and you have to search the house and find items to unlock them and the door and escape this house. But you have to be careful because Granny hears everything as usual and Grandpa also wanders around the dark house but he doesn't hear very well, but if he sees you then it's best to run. There is also a creepy little creature in the back of the house that Granny and Grandpa adore. As usual if you drop something on the floor or walking on a creaking floor Granny will start running to the place she heard that sound. You also need to watch out for her bear traps. You can hide under beds or in wardrobes but be careful that they does not see you when you are hiding. There is another way to escape. At the bottom of this house there is a sewer. There you can find an old rusty boat. If you manage to start it and open the gate you can escape that way. You can protect yourself from Granny and Grandpa using one of the two different types of weapons you can find in the house. But it only stops them for a while. But it's worth it. There are five different levels of difficulty. Extreme, Hard, Normal, Easy and Practice. If you play in Practice mode, you are in the house without Granny and Grandpa and you have the opportunity to try different things without major difficulties. But remember the house is not completely free from dangers. Granny and Grandpa gives you five days in the house. If you have failed to escape after the last day... well, probably you can figure out what happens then. Good luck! Videos Trailer Granny Chapter Two (Trailer) Granny Chapter Two the PC version (trailer) **Now available on Steam** Miscellaneous Granny Chapter Two OST (Main Menu Music) Gallery GrannyC2OptionsPC.png|Options and Tips (PC version) Trivia * The Player can choose either Granny or Grandpa during the gameplay on Easy and Normal only. * Unlike the original Granny, the Creaking Floors can be avoided, even on Extreme. Do you play the game on Mobile or PC? Mobile PC Both Category:Important Pages